


A Hunter's Angel

by SapphicScribble



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Angel Sam Winchester, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hunter Castiel (Supernatural), Hunter Gabriel (Supernatural), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicScribble/pseuds/SapphicScribble
Summary: Castiel and Gabriel only wanted to find their father.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	1. 1983

It was a quiet evening. Same as any other night. His mother was quietly humming a song as she cradled him in her arms and his father had just brought Gabe into the room. He received a kiss on the head from both his father and his brother before Chuck went to put Gabriel down for bed. His mother placed a delicate kiss on his cheek and laid him in his crib. "Goodnight, my little angel."

Hours later, Castiel was awoken by a scary figure. They were standing over his crib while tracing a finger across his face. He started to kick but the figure shushed him. Something started dripping into his mouth. It was warm, thick and had a distinctly metallic taste. He heard his mother's voice and the figure turned to look at her. She was suddenly on the ceiling, a giant gash forming across her stomach. Castiel started screaming, causing the figure to smile. "I'll see you in due time, Castiel."

A few seconds later, his father appeared above his crib. "Hey Cas, what's wrong buddy?" His sobs slowly quieted and his father smiled at him. "It's alright, you're alright." Something dropped down next to Castiel's head and Chuck frowned. A second drop came. Then another and another. He slowly looked up and fell back in shock. 

Flames erupted around the ceiling and encircled Naomi. Only a few seconds passed but they felt like hours. Chuck, after regaining his sense of mind, reached for his youngest son. Gabriel had appeared in the doorway and stared in horror. 

"Gabe, take your brother and run! Run, you hear me?!"

Gabe could only nod as his legs carried him into the hallway, down the stairs, through the living room and out the front door. He gripped his baby brother tightly. Once he was in the front yard, he turned to look at his home going up in flames. While he stood there, Chuck came running out of their home and picked up both his boys and kept running. 

A short time later, emergency responders were parked up and down the streets. Chuck cradled a whimpering Castiel in one arm and pulled Gabriel close to him with the other. Gabriel reached a hand up to soothe Cas and his little brother clasped his fingers around Gabe's index finger. 

"It's going to be okay. I promise, it's going to be okay."


	2. 2005

Castiel was right in the middle of another all night study session when he heard a crash come from his living room. Shivers ran up and down his arms, his mind going a mile a minute as he remembered the horrors that plagued his childhood. He had no weapons or anything to defend himself with. The only option he had were his fists, which wouldn't exactly save his life if a vampire decided they wanted a midnight snack. 

A deep, steadying breath later, he was approaching the darkened living room. Quickly surveying the scene, he noticed one of his potted plants knocked to the floor, dirt spread across the hardwood. It appeared whoever had broken in had stepped in the mess and tracked it around. 

Great. As if breaking in wasn't enough, now he had a mess to deal with. 

He righted the plant and when he turned to get a broom, he was knocked to the ground. The air shot out of his lungs and he gasped, trying to fill them again. He opened his eyes and was met with a cheeky grin and whiskey colored eyes. "Hey there Cassie, long time no tussle."

"Gabriel," Castiel grunted. "What are you doing here?" He asked as Gabriel helped him off the floor.

"Can't a big brother just swing by to check up on his baby bro?"

"Not you," Cas huffed.

"You got me," Gabriel held up his hands. "I need your help with something."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Can I least tell you what I need help with before you start getting all judgy?"

Cas only nodded, crossing his arms across his chest. "Well, you see, our old man went out on a hunt and I haven't heard from him in a while." 

"That's not anything new. Dad goes off the grid all the time."

"True, but never for this long. He usually would have called by now."

"Don't tell me you're worried about Dad," Cas arched a judgemental brow.

"No need to get sassy with me," Gabriel shot back. "You don't know how we do things anymore."

"You call each other every night and wish each other sweet dreams?" 

"We look out for each other."

"Okay, so, what? You want me to jump in your car and drive away from my new life to go look for Dad?" 

"Not how I was gonna pitch the idea, but yeah, pretty much."

"Gabe, I have a good thing going for me. I get good grades, I've got friends, hell, I even have an interview lined up. If I nail it, my whole life is gonna change."

"I get that, Cas. And I'm proud of you, I really am. But, as much as I hate to admit, I need your help."

"You need my help?"

"You were always the brains of the operation, kiddo."

"Gabe, I can't-" Cas ran a hand through his hair- "I can't just leave."

"You don't have to leave forever. We can do this one hunt and I can have you back in time for your interview. When is it?"

"Monday," Cas muttered. 

"Perfect, that gives us a few days! Come on, Cas. Let's get the old band back together."

After a few seconds of Gabe giving his best puppy dog eyes, Cas caved. "Fine, but just this one hunt."

"The Novak brothers are back in town!" Gabriel swung an arm over Castiel's shoulders. 

"But, can we leave in the morning? I have something I need to take care of before we go."

"My my my Cassie, do you have a mistress I don't know about?" Gabriel wiggled his brows.

Cas gave his warning look and Gabriel laughed. "I'm only messing with you! But if you need to, we can leave tomorrow. No later than seven."

That night, Cas didn't sleep well. He blamed it on Gabriel's obnoxious snoring coming from the couch. But in reality, he knew it was because he was jumping right back into a life he worked so hard to get out of. He tossed and turned but when the sun peeked over the horizon, he gave up. 

He got dressed and wrote a rushed note telling Gabriel to wait for him outside of the apartment at six forty five. The cool, early morning air was calming and the last taste of normal he'd have for the next few days. He made a point to enjoy these little moments once this was over. He found himself knocking on a mahogany door a few minutes later. The door opened after awhile and a tired looking man stood, blinking blearily at Cas.

"Dude, it's like six. What do you need?" Micheal rubbed his eyes.

"I'm going on a, uh, roadtrip with my brother. I'll be back Sunday night but until then, I need someone to watch my plants."

"I think you mean 'our' plants. As I recall, I helped you pick them out."

"I suppose you did. Would you, perhaps, watch our plants?"

"I'd be a terrible father if I didn't."

"You would. I'd have to sue you for custody and it all would be so messy."

"Good thing I'm dad of the year."

"Actually, we're tied," Cas smiled. "You still have the key?"

"Of course I do. How else would I break in to steal your snacks?"

"I'm not sure it's considered breaking in if I gave you a key. "

"That's not important, what's important is that you enjoy this trip with your brother. You deserve a break. Don't want to crash and burn during your interview."

"Does it ever get tiring worrying about everyone else?"

"Not when it's you," Michael grinned. He slowly pulled Cas in by the waist. "I'm gonna miss you when you're gone."

"I guess I'll miss you," Cas sighed, a smile breaking across his face.

"I love you." The slowly shrinking distance between them was closed with a kiss. Cas smiled and cupped Michael's face in his hands. They broke apart, foreheads resting against one another. 

"I love you too." Cas leaned in for another quick peck before pulling away. "But I do have to go. Gabe's probably already ready to go."

"Have fun," Michael gave Cas' hand a small squeeze. Castiel returned the gesture before turning away. After taking a few steps, he turned to look at Michael again. He made a heart shape with his hands before pointing at Castiel. Cas laughed before copying the gesture and adding a two to the end. 

Once he got back to his apartment, Gabriel was already waiting by the door, despite the fact it was six thirty. "Chop chop, Cassie. The ghosts and ghouls wait for no one."

"I already regret this."

***

The hunt had been...eventful. Gabe had jumped off a bridge, Cas was molested by a ghost, and to top it all off, he'd driven his brother's precious car into said ghost's home. And with all of that said and done, they were nowhere closer to finding out where their father was. Well, Gabe seemed to think coordinates left behind in Chuck's journal meant something, but Cas wasn't in this for the long haul. He'd promised to go on one hunt, that was it. And now it was done. Over. No more hunting. 

"Y'know, we do make one hell of a team," Gabriel said, taking his eyes off the road to glance at Cas, something the younger Novak didn't appreciate. "You sure you don't want to keep at it?"

"Yes, Gabriel, I'm sure." Cas muttered, turning to look out the window. 

Gabe didn't push it, thankfully. They spent the rest of the ride back in silence. Once they pulled up to Cas' apartment, Gabriel cleared his throat. "Thanks, Cas. It means a lot that you did this for me."

"You're welcome."

Gabe nodded and tapped the steering wheel, looking for something to say. After pondering what he was going to say, he turned to his younger brother. "You take of yourself now, Cassie. And it wouldn't kill ya to call every now and again."

Cas huffed out a laugh. "Got it. I'll uh, talk to you soon." 

He got out of that old car that smelled like leather, mint, and something he couldn't quite place. He pushed open his front door and threw his keys on the coffee table. After shrugging off his coat and throwing it God knows where, he went to his bedroom. It took all of two seconds before he was laying on the memory foam mattress. It was over. He was out. He was going to get to live a normal life, not having to look over his shoulder every other second. 

"Michael, I hope you've been taking care of the plants. I wouldn't want the first thing I do when I get back is yell at you."

He waited for a response but when none came, he figured he was in the shower. He stayed on the bed, his eyes closed, enjoying the peace. Then something dripped on his forehead. He brushed it off, not wanting to deal with plumbing issues. When it happened again, he slowly opened his eyes. What he saw was instantly burned into his brain, no matter how hard he tried to make it go away. 

"No! Michael!" He screamed, suddenly going numb. Bright orange flames covered the ceiling and wrapped around Michael's body. All Cas could do was scream and stare. He wanted to move, wanted to do something, _anything_ , but he couldn't. 

Someone grabbed him from behind and started dragging him out of the room. He suddenly snapped back to reality and started fighting against whoever this was. "Cas, stop! You're gonna get yourself killed!" Gabriel pulled him out of the building and across the street to the car.

Cas watched as everything he'd ever wanted slowly slipped through his fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> i really shouldn't be starting a new project but, here i am!


End file.
